


Neru drinks piss

by Interrobell (Interabell)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: (obviously with Haku and Meiko involved), Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, They don't really function like robots in this fic tho lol. Obviously, Watersports, do robots piss?, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interabell/pseuds/Interrobell
Summary: Read the tags and title. That's all I can say. Also this was edited/posted on my phone so that's something else to consider.





	Neru drinks piss

"HA! Take that, you bitch!" Neru saves the game one last time to be absolutely sure, then turns the system off with a cackle. It might've taken about four hours of non-stop button mashing, but she finally managed to beat the boss.

Her stomach rumbles, and she realizes that she hasn't eaten in the last six hours. Well, it's not her fault that game was so absorbing! But then again, Haku usually does bring her something to eat when she spends more than a few hours alone in her room. Well, she usually does.....except when she's....otherwise preoccupied.

Of course, “otherwise preoccupied” translates to drunk off her ass.

Neru takes one step outside her door and almost falls flat on her face. It's not her fault, though; how was she supposed to know that an empty bottle of alcohol was lying right there and just waiting to trip her?

"Haku, stop leaving bottles all over the fucking floo-oh. Hi," Neru says, noticing another figure sitting down on the couch next to Haku. Meiko lifts the bottle of sake in her left hand as she waves at Neru, a bit sloshing over the rim of the bottle and onto her cleavage. Neru desperately tries to look away, only for her eyes to fall on Haku's chest.

Sometimes, Neru's life is just unfair. Being a shabby derivative of the great and mighty Hatsune Miku tends to make one feel like that. However, instead of coping with the feelings of inferiority by playing video games and intentionally riling people up on the internet, certain derivatives like to cope with it by getting blackout drunk—with and without company. And “company” this time just so happens to be Meiko, quite possibly the only vocaloid that can rival Haku in both chest size and inclination towards alcohol.

"Sorry, Neru," Haku says with a giggle, placing her hand on Meiko’s thigh as she looks up at her. "I didn't mean to leave that there, I'll....pick it uppp...." She starts to stand unsteadily, still holding the battle of wine in her right hand. Neru quickly rushes over to the couch and makes her sit back down before she faceplants into the coffee table again.

“Well, it's too late to do anything about it now! Just…sit down, you're too drunk to stand up…or do anything really,” Neru says while trying not to look at Meiko too accusingly. After all, her being here just accelerated a process that was going to happen.

“I'm sorry too, Neru-chan,” Meiko says, spreading her legs too far apart as she smiles sweetly up at her. “You can drink some if you want tooo~”

“Not gonna happen,” Neru says desperately, struggling to get Haku back into her place on the couch before she makes both of them crash headfirst into the table. Dammit, why is she being so stubborn?! Why won't she just sit back down?! Her throat tickles a bit at Meiko's offer, reminding her she's also rather thirsty.

However, she'd rather drink nothing than imbibe any sort of alcoholic content. Haku and Meiko are sexy enough to make even total drunkenness look cute–even thinking about how immature and uncute she'd probably become makes her want to shudder.

And besides, being drunk around two women you might or might not have crushes on definitely isn't the best idea. Even being sober while they're both drunk makes her feel like she's not the one in control.

“Sit down already, Haku!” In any case, Neru needs to focus on the woman currently trying to wriggle out of her grasp.

"Neru, let gooo, I need to peeeee," Haku whines, placing a hand between her thighs and squeezing her legs together. Neru can only groan, unable to summon the energy she needs to fully articulate her full feelings.

“...I can't carry you to the bathroom and you obviously can't walk there,” she finally says.

“I'll help,” Meiko volunteers as she stands up, only to fall back down with a giggle.

“...No, you can't help either. I'll...find...some cup for you to piss into, Haku. Just wait.”

“I can't waitttt,” Haku whines, sitting back down and pressing her hand even more firmly between her thighs. “I need to pee right nowww—”

"Alrighty, alrighty, I get it! I'll....I'll just drink it, okay?!” Why did she just say that?! Haku and Meiko look at her with wide eyes, making her feel even hotter.

“Ahh....but Neru, that's embarrassinggg...”

“It...it's better than getting the couch messy!” Neru isn't sure why she's defending that stupid thing she said earlier. She should just let Haku piss herself on the couch, it'll be far less embarrassing for Neru.

“That's right, Hakuu. Wouldn't it be more embarrassing to have an accident? Neru-chan is being veryy nice.” Meiko leans over and fumbles with the zipper on Haku’s pants, managing to pull it down and help her get her pants about halfway off.

“Welll, maybeee....” Haku pouts, still pressing her hand to her bladder. “But what if it tastes bad—”

Just.....just take your pants off and shut the hell up, okay?! And spread your legs too!" Haku nods and opens her mouth to say something more, but Neru's face burns and she yanks Haku's pants down to her knees. She isn't even wearing underwear, and her pussy is super wet.

Neru nudges her fingertip up against her clit, trying not to gasp at how hard it already is. Rolling her hips up, Haku gasps and leans into the faint stimulation.

"Neru...ahh...don't play with it please....right now...I need to pee too much....it'll leak out......ahhh....but it feels....soooo goodd..." Neru feels her face flush even redder than it already is, but ignores the heat creeping up her face as she withdraws her finger.

"Uwah...you're so gross..getting so turned on from needing to piss this bad......" Haku looks away, cheeks red and pussy growing even wetter.

"Ahh....I'm....sorry...wait, don't spread it like that!"  Neru ignores her friend's and spreads Haku's lips, giving her a nice view of her pink, slick pussy. Haku whines and Meiko whistles, but she ignores both sounds in favor of staring at Haku. Her clit...no, her entire body twitches, wet and desperate for touch.

A bit of piss leaks out, making a tiny little spot on the couch under her. Neru leans in and licks it, then moves forward for more. Her lips press against Haku, and a little spurt of piss jets into her mouth. The taste is salty and slightly bitter, but not the worst thing she's ever tasted.

"Ahhh...Neruuu....so good, this is soooo much better then coming....." With her face buried in Haku's pussy, there isn't much she can do except keep her lips firmly sealed and drink her piss as it comes out. Her face burns as the somewhat bitter liquid flows into her mouth, trying to desperately convince herself that Meiko and Haku aren't watching her do this. Her own pussy throbs, wanting attention, but she ignores it in favor of sliding a finger over Haku's clit and making her moan.

"Wowww, Neru-chan is so good at this," Meiko says, her words short and breathy. One of her hands goes to Neru's head, stroking through her hair. "Does it taste good?"

"Ahh....Neru...." Haku whimpers her name one last time, the flow finally slowing down until it stops at long last. Neru swallows the last mouthful and sits back on her heels, looking up into Haku’s face. She's already sleeping, a bit of drool leaking from her mouth. Oh well.

“Ahhh…you did such a good job, Neru-chan,” Meiko coos, spreading her arms wide as if to beckon her forward. Neru stands up and plops down into her lap, whining when Meiko's hand slides up her thigh to her panties.

“Ahh…Meiko…san…”

“Such a...good girl...” Meiko pecks her on the cheek, her fingers moving more firmly against Neru.

“Ahhh...I'm...” Neru rocks her hips, so close to coming even despite the fact that Meiko’s fingers are slowing down. Is she teasing her now? However, a snore beneath her answers the question; just like Haku, Meiko's also passed out. With a long groan, Neru gets out of her lap and stands up. She should...clean. The ring of the doorbell takes her by surprise as she finishes tugging Haku's pants up to her hips. Going over to open it, she takes a step backwards as Luka steps into the house.

“Hello, Neru-chan,” she says with a friendly smile.

"Ahh...um....h-hello," Neru stutters, keeping her eyes on the table. She almost considers putting her hand over her mouth but it'd just make her look suspicious. Well, more suspicious than she already does look.

"Good evening," Luka says with a smile, her eyes drifting over all three of them. “Sorry for the intrusion…perhaps I need to keep Meiko on a shorter leash.”

“N-no, it's fine! Meiko-san wasn't…any…trouble at all…” Her face flames up again, but she tries to expel the memories of what just happened.

Luka steps closer to her and places a hand underneath her chin, gently lifting her head up until she's staring into bright blue eyes. Neru forgets how to breathe for a second, which she's truly grateful for. At this closeness, she's afraid even breathing through her nose would reek of piss. Why oh why hasn't she brushed her teeth yet?

Then Luka places her other hand into Neru's ponytail, fisting into her hair hard and yanking–forcing her to move forward and close the distance between them. Their lips meet and Neru, too shocked to think, opens her mouth when she feels a tongue tracing over the outline of her lips. A second later, she realizes that Luka has to be tasting it and tries to back away, but a hard yank on her hair makes her whine and open her mouth more, allowing Luka to explore her mouth totally.

Her face burns even more with shame and excitement at finally being touched for the first time tonight. Luka’s other hand goes to the front of her skirt, pushing it up and out of the way. Her fingers rub against Neru’s clit through her underwear, warm and so good she can't stop herself from grinding into it. It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for her to cum, making her panties even more soaked as Luka lets go of her and breaks the kiss. Her hand that's dripping and wet with Neru's climax she brings to her own mouth, tongue running up and down it until she's licked it all away.

Neru can only watch silently–well, silent apart from her own heaving breaths and gasps. Luka smiles at her, then walks over to the couch and steps in front of the passed-out Meiko.

“Goodbye, Neru-chan. Maybe next time you and Haku can come over?” Lifting Meiko onto her shoulder, Luka sends one last wink at Neru before walking out the front door. Neru totters towards it on her unsteady legs and closes it after her, sinking to her knees as soon as it's locked.

Well. It would be rude not to accept her invitation at some point in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself, except that I'm surprised ao3 doesn't have a common piss drinking tag yet.


End file.
